When Blood Runs Cold
by Sireni
Summary: Space is not the safest place to live, and one can be grateful to be alive. Everyday is an adventure, and this one takes place after Spike defeats Vicious. When a head strong woman of the sydicate, and protege of Vicious comes into the picture, things get
1. Chapter 1

**When Blood Runs Cold**

A/N: You should know who is mine and who isn't. If you don't, here you go. I don't own Jet, Spike, Faye, Ein, Ed, Or Julia and Vicious if I do decide to place them in here. Vicious and Julia are not mine either, but they are spoken of.

* * *

Space once a place of mystery, and only for those specially trained to visit. No longer is it off limits to the general public. No, in fact it's open to all, and because of this crime is at an all time high. Spike and Vicious had fought to the death, or so seemed. 

Faye, loving the wild ex-syndicate member at placed a homing device upon him, and arrived with Jet in tow shortly after Spike had collapsed. She cried out running to his side, and was pushed away as Jet easily swept the lithe young man up and out.

In their rush they never noticed the pair of eyes that watched them from the shadows. A pair that resembled Vicious'. The only difference was that they held less hatred, and even relief at seeing the green-haired man being taken away. At the sound of their ships taking off the owner of those eyes stepped forward to take command of the syndicate. It easy enough to do when you were a favorite to the former master.

Her name was Coria, only student to Vicious; code name Cobra. Those still alive after Spike's rampage quickly submitted to her without question. Her first command was simple enough, "Get this place cleaned up." Then she left quietly for where Vicious lay limp and still. Checking for a pulse she found none, and held back her own tears as she pull several men from the task of gathering things still of use to carry him off for burial.

Over the next month she kept close watch on the hunter who'd killed her master. Even taking to visit when the others where gone for short periods of time. She watched as he healed bit by bit. Even awakening some times when she entered to grin. It made her wonder sometimes if he knew who she was, if he knew who she once was?

The remaining members of the syndicate quickly cleaned out the destroyed building, and into a new one on Mars. Their methods were average, and no longer as cruel as they were under Vicious' rule. Those serving Coria became obedient and no longer hesitated to do what was asked of them. She had set her sight of taking out the Blue Dragon and Green Turtle Syndicate before the year was out, and so far things had been running smoothing. If things continued that way, she could turn attention to more personal interests.

* * *

Faye carelessly crammed Spike in the cab without hesitation. He wasn't hurt that badly anymore, and had gone up against worse odd in more severe health than he was now. She smiled as he cursed at her merely happy to still have him. Vicious was dead, the Syndicate had fallen, Spike's past had come to a close. 

Yet, he still seemed to be living in it. Why couldn't he just move on? What is a separation and knowing his past was completely gone that bothered him so much? She was about to climb in the car when a flash of silver caught her eyes. She focus on the owner until the woman turned looking right past her. Something about her sent chills up Faye's spine, and she quickly got in the cab, slammed the door, and gave the driver the dock number for the Bebop.

No matter how high she asked the driver to turn up the heat she still felt strangely cold. As if she'd put on cloths that had been in the freezer for an hour or two. Faye tried focusing on the building but that too didn't help. Vicious was dead, she repeated in her head. It was a woman she'd seen, not a man. No matter how hard she reasoned the cold wouldn't leave her.

"That woman was familiar." Spike said almost in a whisper that had her turning to meet his steady gaze. "I know her, but I can't remember from where."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was in the hospital she came to visit. At first, since my vision wasn't too good, I thought it was Vicious." Spike stopped and stretched to the best of his ability in the cramped back seat of the cab. "But after awhile I realized she wasn't. Interesting person though, not that she spoke. Just stood there watching."

"You should have called a nurse or something." Faye growled angrily.

"Why? I recognized her, just not who she was. Stop your bitching, it was me in the bed not you."

"Screw you, if not for me you'd be dead now! Don't you get it, it's because of me you're alive! You should be grateful!"

"Why grateful? We're even."

"Fuck off!"

He laughed, and she cursed at him even more. The more he laughed the more she cursed, and the driver was grateful to rid of them when they reached the Venus docks where the Bebop sat. Swaying gently with the waves caused by those flying by in their own boats.

"Suddenly this piece of junk is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Spike laughed at himself as he and Faye boarded the old ship. It was though, despite several rusting tubes overhead, the musty smell, the dull clank of his shoes against the floor, and a lack of color it was a wonderful place. He hadn't realized how much one could miss a place after believing they were never going to see it again.

It was that thought that got to him, he should have been dead. He a Vicious should have gone down together, but instead he had been spared. Why was it that he survived? Who was the strange woman who had visited? Was it possible Vicious had maybe survived too? No, it was impossible for Vicious to still be alive. Not one of those idiots who had been 'loyal' to Vicious would have budged an inch to even make an attempt at saving him. But the woman, she had the same color of hair as Vicius.

He jumped as Faye touched his arm and looked up at him with a mixture of emotions. This woman had saved his life even though he was a total asshole to her. He didn't want to get involved with anyone and yet this woman was beautiful and persistent. Would she be as stubborn as she was now if she hadn't been screwed over every moment since she'd been reawakens? Somehow, he doubted that they would have ever crossed paths had she not been stuck with all those debts.

"Are you okay?" Her voice wasn't the most beautiful he'd ever heard, but right then it sounded like that of an angel's. When he nodded she dropped her gaze and started toward the bathroom.

"Faye!" She stopped at the steps but didn't turn to look at him. For some reason it hurt that she didn't, but he couldn't get close. People who got close to him got killed, and Julia was enough proof of that. "I never thanked you proper now did I?"

"Forget about it, besides if you died who would I have to annoy. Jet's too short tempered for such, so I had to make sure you stayed around." She gave a forced laugh and started slowly down the steps. "If you really want to that me pay off my debts!"

He chuckled lightly as she disappeared from view, but didn't move until he heard the shower turn on. The muffled cursing told him all was as it was when he left believing he'd never see it all again, and that the hot water still didn't work.

"Welcome back Spike-spike!" Edward's greeting left something to be desired as she merely turned back to her computer screen typing away.

"What are you up to?"

"Edward is writing our travels. See what Edward is writing?"

"Good job kid, but you're leaving a lot out. Wait a minute, how the hell do you know what's going on when you never leave this machine! Stop it! I wasn't thinking that!"

"Stop denying it Spike-spike! Besides it makes the story better!"

"Hey stop that damn it! No, stop, quite copying everything I say!" Spike grabbed at Edward but she ducks under his arms. "Damn it stop typing everything I say!"

"Is spike-spike mad? Edward is sorry, but Edward is also trying to keep all records straight." Turning a little she finds herself facing down the barrel of gun. "WILL ANYONE HELP EDWARD?"

To be continued. . . . .

* * *

A/N: and if you want to help the person who really is typing send her a GIANT EXTRA STRENGTH ADVIL FOR HER MIGRAINE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Coria laughed lightly raising her glass to man across from her. It appeared that luck had been on her side so far. Vicious had still been alive by the time he'd reached the hospital to have death records written up. How? She didn't care. Why? She didn't know. The point was, he was still alive. It was a impossibility to such an ends she was positive there was some kind of drug involved. Upon further investigation her suspicious had been proven correct.

His entire body had not stopped functions entirely, but only a level that anyone doing a quick check would believe so. Had it not been for the doctor she dined with now, Vicious would have been buried alive. This particular doctor was the best for the job, and often worked with various syndicates in private. Everything was paid up front, and no record were kept of the work he did.

"What of this Spike though?" He asked drawing her focus away from how lucky she had been for once.

"He is a minor problem, and so long as he continues on under the impression Vicious is dead all is well." She paused to sip at the red wine, savored its taste, and then locked eyes with doctor. "I want a full record written up that Vicious is indeed dead, and then a grave stone made."

"It seems you have everything covered than. He could not have chosen a more faithful student. I believe I will be on my way. It was good to speak with you on such casual terms for once." The doctor bowed and left. He was average on all accounts and easily blended in to a crowd. His description could fit a thousand different individuals, and was a perfect cover. For that attribute she envied him.

But even as the man left her eyes quickly settled on the real reason for being here, Spike. It was amazing how quickly he had recovered after leaving the hospital. Since his departure from the hospital she'd taken it into her own hands to keep track of him. There wasn't anyone else she'd trust the job to. It was foolish to trust something so personal to someone who thought it was merely business.

That may have been the reason she'd never really understood why Vicious had original given her orders to keep an eye on the strange green-haired bounty hunter. Back then she had not understood the past history between the two at all. She had been even more puzzled when Vicious had ordered her to keep an eye on the hunters back from a distance as well.

Spike laughed with Faye, a subtle attraction between the two made her heart clench painfully as she tried to at least look like she was enjoying her meal. The food went down as tasteless while her mind focused on a many other things. She needed to find a new place to center the syndicate around, a head quarters. She had her eye on a large office building on Venus but the air posed a problem she wasn't ready to deal with. It would be ridiculous to have ever visiting member talking in high pitched volume that would only serve to annoy her.

Faye stood tearing her attention away from the housing issues again, and as the seemingly happy couple moved to leave she was vaguely aware of their bounty making a rushed exit. It was amazing how the hunter had turned to prey without ever even knowing. She laughed to herself, paid the bill, and made to leave when she realized the Spike was looking at her instead of his bounty.

Coria quickly diverted her attention as if she didn't notice his existence, and walked right passed him out the door. Their bounty was quickly making his way down the street with Faye hot on his heels, but Spike did not pursue them. He was following her as she stood and hailed a taxi. It was looking to be a long wait as the firs tone didn't stop, and the second one already carried a customer.

"Do I know you?" She jumped at the closeness of his voice, and turned quickly acting more surprised than she was.

She bowed her head and blushed lightly holding her purse close to her chest. "To be honest I attend so many business parties and such that I we may have before. I'm Karia." She lied easily and held out a gloved hand to him as she dropped her purse to her side. As he took her hand shaking it lightly she was instantly grateful that she'd chosen to dress casually.

"I think you might know who I am."

"I'm sorry sir. Are you with Carrigan Corps?" Stepping back a pace she eyed him warily hoping that he was believing her. "Perhaps a private firm?"

He grinned rubbing the back of his skull and shifted his stance to a more casual one, and the defensive one he'd been holding. "Sorry, name's Spike Spiegel. You looked like someone I knew through mutual friends. I guess I'll see you around."

As he turned to leave she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding until was actually gone. Her heart pounded in her chest as a taxi finally stopped, and she all but leapt into it. In the past two years she'd followed him around he'd never once noticed her presence. Perhaps she'd been wrong to visit him while he'd been in the hospital, but he'd been so drugged up at the time she hadn't thought he'd notice. Perhaps it had only been an unconscious thought that had caused him to approach her.

* * *

Faye glared at Spike as he finally returned to Bebop. Jet merely shrugged and gave him quick wave before disappear to tend his bonsai trees.

"Where the hell did you run off to?" She shouted angrily standing. "Don't think I'm splitting the bounty with you since you just vanish on me."

"Where's Edward?"

"What?" She puffed up and Spike could almost envision her as a small dog foaming at the mouth. He couldn't help but laugh as Edward bounded into the room with her laptop balanced precariously on her head. "Download the photos on that, and do a scan on the woman's identity."

Edward looked down at the small pen-shaped camera curiously then plopped down in the middle of the floor, and began typing rapidly on her computer. He stood watching over her shoulder and Faye soon joined him as the silver-haired woman popped up onto the screen. Her gray eyes danced happily, but beneath that glimmer they appear haunted to Spike, even a bit worried.

"As I think more and more on it I think I've seen this woman even before the hospital. Here and there, no where really specific." Spike tapped his toe as Edward started her tracking program. Faces flashed by too quickly for the eye to catch them all.

"How long is this going to take Edward?" Asked Faye leaning down only to pull up again when the faces flashing by made her slightly nauseous.

"Edward think it take hour max. Lots of faces to search, search to faces of lots!" Edward leaned her head backward making even Spike wince in thought of how much it would hurt if he tried it. The child was bendable it was almost too much to believe.

"Guess I can get something to eat then before I have to worry about anything coming up." Turning quickly on his heel, a maneuver he never tired of, he stalked off to the kitchen. More and more he found himself moving as he had when he'd been in the syndicate. His stance when approaching strangers, the way he turned, and the way he fought. All of them where things he'd purposefully trained out of his behavior. He normally slouched as he walked, and often he found himself with his spine straight, and his eyes labeling everyone as a possible enemy.

Throwing open the fridge a little harder than he meant to he growled angrily. He needed to do something about the behavior that was slipping through. As his mind traveled to the syndicate he froze suddenly.

He hadn't heard a thing about the Red Dragon Syndicate falling apart. No major break in spike in crimes, or suicides, from member desperately seeking out a new lifestyle. He all but ran back to the main room and started questioning Jet and Faye. Neither of them had heard anything about the syndicate falling out either, but neither understood why it was so strange either.

"There is no leader left. No one of high standing to keep everything together. There should have been a blood bath for the position of leader, or a sudden chaotic falling out!" He paced behind Edward now as the scan finally finished.

"There is a Coria Nikimaru, but no Karia." Faye mumbled scratching at her shoulder.

"There was no reason she gave me her real name earlier. It would be foolish to, but hopefully she believed I was dense as I acted."

"Did you really need to act to seem dense?" Faye asked still not taking the situation seriously.

"Edward, bring up her file."

They watched in anticipation as Edward typed, and the screen suddenly seemed to actually fall away and go blank. Edward squealed in rage and flopped back on the floor, a strange assortment of sounds coming from her. "Edward has been denied!" Was the only thing they could make out as she squirmed and continued on her rampage.

"Can hack passed that?" Spike practically yelled as he tried to get her attention, and jumped back narrowly having Edward slam her skull into his own as she sat straight up suddenly.

"Edward must or Edward is no longer the best! Edward will overcome the protections!" Spike gritted his teeth as he sat watching over Edward's shoulder in anticipation. Screens flew by on the computer as her arms moved strangely through the air. Her goggles flashed constantly, but his focus was on the screen.

Edward was determined to earn back her genius hacker rep, and Spike to learn what was being protect. Faye dozed off sitting on the couch, machinery hummed around them, but they continued on long into the night.

It was near 2 a.m. when Edward sprang to her feet dancing around in joy, and Faye went over the back of couch in surprise as the young teenage girl leapt onto her. "Edward has done it!"

Spike grinned as he leaned closer to the screen eager to read what had been so well protected. "Now let's see what we got . . ."

_**To be continued. . . . . . . .**_


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Coria Nikimaru.

Birthday: June 12, 2047

Age: 24

Birth Place: Venus

Blood Type: A positive

Height: 168 cm

It was standard information that was kept for every living being alive. Spike had Ed scroll down further and quickly scanned the long list of crimes listed beneath her picture and the basic write up. What bother him more as was that a great amount of space seemed to be gone.

"Edward, what's this blank space?" He turned to Ed who froze in place, and quickly bounced back in front of her computer.

"Edward don't know. Missing data. No information. Information tampered with. Case write up gone! Suspicious!" She stared at her computer all signs of prior fatigue rapidly fading as she tapped away with new vigor. "Coding tampered, deleted! Edward can bring it back with no problem."

A loud pounding on the hull had them all freeze in place looking up toward the docking bay. There was the grinding of the bay doors opening, the sound of a tool chest falling, and then two sets of steps coming toward the main area where they all resided.

"Faye?"

"Armed and dangerous." She answered nudging Ein out of her way as the data dog growled up at the door.

"Edward, take Ein and get out of here."

The door flew open as the red headed girl made to move and Jet entered rubbing the back of skull muttering curses. He glanced over both Spike and Faye, narrowed his gaze, and started down the steps. "Do you intend to shoot me?"

Quickly lowering their weapons they looked at one another puzzled. "Someone with you?" Faye asked quickly glancing nervously at the open door. A young man poked his head in waving at them nervously as he stepped more into view.

A lanky frame, with an untamed mat of sandy brown hair he tripped almost falling down the steps in his nervousness. "Um. . . Hi! Sorry, name's Soren Nikimaru."

"He's here to help me fix the ship." Jet stated cutting the younger man off. "I can't do it all on my own. Everything has gotten out of hand, and despite Edward's eager attempt to help, I can't take be electrocuted one more time."

"Edward said she's sorry!" She plopped back down resuming tapping at her machine.

"Nikimaru, eh?" Spike flopped down casually watching the seemingly nervous youth with caution. "Got a sister or something like that?"

"Well, actually. I have a twin sister out there somewhere. What makes you ask?" He chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Curiosity. Tell me about her. If you're going to be staying with us for awhile we might as well get to know one another. I'm Faye Valentine, and he's Spike." She smiled innocently and offered him a seat beside her.

"Well, we went our separate ways along time ago. There was an accident about seven years ago, and we were both hospitalized. She'd taken a blow to the head, but that didn't explain the sudden change in her." He bowed his head glancing over at Spike who watched him carefully for simple nuances that would signal he was lying.

"Please continue. How did she change?" Faye urged him moving closer and laying hand over his.

"She was so innocent and sweet before that. High grades and everything. Popular, sweet, friendly, and all the wonderful things like that. Afterward she started skipping class, her grades began to fail, she hung out with a strange and wild crowd. We began to drift apart, and I didn't really know her anymore. Two years later, her hair had turned silver, her eyes became a pale gray, and she so many wounds all over her body. Never told me what they were from, but she just up a left one day. Haven't seen her since." Soren dropped his gaze pulling Faye's hand from off of his own.

"Seems you should fit in right at home here. We all have sob stories." Faye laid her hand on his leg this time trying to offer comfort.

"Sorry about this ma'am, but you really aren't my type. I'd rather it be you green-haired friend rather than you in all honesty." Soren smiled as Spike shifted nervously, Faye backed away, and Jet excused himself from the same room. "Don't worry, I paired to someone already."

"EDWARD GOT IT!" Soren jumped as the strange girl leapt up with her computer tittering on her head. "Bounty-ounty! And confirmed member of Red Dragon Syndicate!" She turned to face Faye showing her the screen when Soren jumped up in shock.

* * *

Coria tapped her finger in annoyance. According to the computer screen in front of her someone had hacked file. It was more than just someone looking into her surface file, but they had gone so far as to repair and upload her private file. Case files that had been stored away on her by various investigators who'd she'd long since taken care of. Whoever it was had no idea how much trouble they'd just bought themselves.

She'd been surprised herself when she'd read over the secured files at how in-depth some of the information was they'd had on her. It had also bother her that they had enough time to investigate before she'd discover that they were trailing her.

Her skin crawled in remembrance of one particular incident. It was had been shortly after she'd join the syndicate, and her temporary partner had ditched her. It was nerve wracking that he'd simply left her on her own, and she'd been so scared when the ISSP had caught up with her. Had it not been for Vicious' sudden appearance she'd be behind bars or worse.

He'd quickly dispatched her tracker, and then helped her to escape back to headquarters. Since he'd brought her in, she'd been placed under his watchful eye. The man who'd abandoned her, she'd never seen again.

For a month she always felt as if she'd been getting in her mentor's way, and only making things harder on him. It was when she'd overheard him talking to elders that she'd learned he was impressed and wanted to personally train her.

The door slammed open and she quickly shut off her computer screen, and shoved the memories into the back of her mind. Those under the control of the syndicate where beginning to look more and more alike to her. Their suits we immaculate and similar in design and color. It was those who stood out that caught her attention, and were highly ranked. They were the ones who had a true amount of power and experience to be themselves and know they didn't have to cower before her. The rest, were pawns who bowed down before her every whim.

"You need to learn to knock before entering my office, understood?"

He jumped straitening his posture in a way that made her ache knowing how it would irritate old wounds. "Yes ma'am. I apologize."

She waved him off without ever even really looking at him. "Did you figure out who decided to nose around my file?"

"Yes ma'am." He placed the files before her, and she couldn't help but grin at what she saw.

"Get my ship ready, I'm being summoned." She laughed smoothing nonexistent wrinkle in her black business suit. "I want Karin and Telia ready to with me."

_**To be continued . . . .**_


	4. Chapter 4

The rain felt surprisingly good against her skin as Coria watched the Bebop sway on the waves. It was an amazing feeling to have put herself back into action. She'd always hated the rain before, but now it felt so good against her skin she found herself relaxing enough to _feel_ around her. In the distance cars rumbled by, a child laughed, dogs snarled at one in a distant alley, and she surprised herself by even hearing the even breathing of the two who stood behind her.

Karin and Telia, two of the most mysterious under her command. Despite her superior hacking skills she failed to dig up anything on them other than what they wanted known, going so far as to burn off their own fingerprints. The thought made her wince lightly as she stepped forward toward the Bebop into the full force of the rain.

Karin chuckled cracking his knuckles, a habit that annoyed her, and Telia loaded her twin guns holding them loosely at her side. "This should be fun." Telia spoke in a harsh whisper hardly audible over the rain.. A scar across her throat gave testimony to the injury that took away her ability to speak much louder. Karin, didn't speak at all, She didn't know if it was because he couldn't or didn't know how, but they all got along just fine with actions.

Raising an umbrella to shield her from being soaked further she stood with the two on either side of her. _Half-mad_, that was how they'd been described to her when she'd first questioned their files. Raising her hand she signaled Telia and Karin to move ahead of her, and they did so happily.

Raising their loaded weapons they opened fire at the hull of the Bebop with amazing accuracy. Karin traced the outline the ships hastily pained name while, Telia had her own fun making strange designs. The sound was mesmerizing at the two worked away. Coria almost missed noticing the docking bay doors open enough to let two shadowed figures roll out, and return fire.

"That's enough." She shouted stepping in front of the duo again. Quickly summing up the damage done she dismissed them, and watched over her shoulder as they faded away into the shadows.

"What the hell do you want?" She bowed her head lightly at the sound of Spike's voice, and threw open her jacket revealing the large amount of artillery she carried. It didn't matter if they knew, and she actually found herself wanting them to know. "How are you?"

"I'm insulted, Mr. Spiegel. I know so much about you, and you know so very little about me." Coria laughed lifting the umbrella a little higher as flood lights snapped on focusing on her. "Do you recognize me now?"

He stood facing her angrily, and trained the barrel of his gun on her as she gazed back at him keeping her emotionless mask in place. "Yeah, I recognize you. What do you want?"

"What do you want?" She smirked slightly turning from him as a car passed by; its passengers gazed out at them curiously. "The syndicate isn't going to fall so easily. I've united the branches. We won't fall, Vicious wouldn't want it to fall."

"He's dead, why should h care what happens to the syndicate after his passing?" Spike demanded as Faye came to join him at the edge of the Bebop's landing strip.

"It is men like you and he whom destroy the hearts of women like her and I." She nodded up at Faye drawing her own weapon. "Men like you think you are the only ones who suffer through your issues, and if you'd stop to really think you'd realize because you suffer, so do we. Vicious is not dead. Not yet anyways! Did you really think he would go into such a battle unprepared? That he wouldn't leave anyone behind who would do everything possible to see that he survives? Like she did for you."

"What the hell are saying?" He leapt down approaching her with an angry stride. His hand flexed around the handle of his gun as he came close. "I know for a fact he is dead."

"Did you see a body? Can you be so sure? It's not nice to hack one's private files." She ducked with ease beneath his punch, and rolled out of his reach. She'd been too distracted to notice how close he'd gotten. She'd let herself become engrossed with how angry she'd been with Vicious for trying to leave her as he had.

Spike came at her again, and she dodge again a little slower this time. The street was slick, and she was forced to throw the umbrella aside to keep her balance. He was angry and that made him careless, and not entirely in control of his actions. She rushed him, ducking beneath his blow by bending her knees slightly. Her foot caught behind his, and as she slammed her elbow up under his ribs she yanked his feet off from under him.

He hit the ground hard as she spun away, far enough out of reach to safely launch another attack if he got up again. He laid the staring up at the falling rain, and for the first time she saw one of the most powerful men she knew cry. His tears fell silently as he slowly began to move to his feet.

"Vicious is dead damn it! He's gone now, and finally resting!" He wiped at his eyes, and Coria felt a sudden rush of adrenaline run through her body as he looked up at her with the intent to kill in his eyes. "Nothing you say can make me believe otherwise! If you have denied him peace than you are to be blamed for his continued suffering!"

He dropped his gun rushing up at her too quickly for her to dodge. His shoulder slammed hard into stomach and she grunted quietly as the ground rushed up to great her from the corner of her eye. Blow after blow rained down upon her as she grinned up at him carefully blocking his blows to take minimal damage.

As his anger subsided he stood looking down at her before yanking her to her feet. Faye rushed up beside him looking nervously from him to her. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I took more damage than he did." Coria grinned as Faye glared at her angrily. "Course, I'd like to say we're done here, but I'm afraid I'd be lying."

On cue Karin and Telia appeared from the shadows again, the duo before her ablivious to their presence until it was too late. One moment they were standing there, the next struggling, and the unconscious and at her mercy.

"Now what?" Rasped Telia.

"Leave the girl, the poor thing will be making herself suffer enough. I'm sure the other member of their crew will be back sooner or later." She turned to Spike with sudden pang of guilt. "Let's take this one with us. I want him with me when I make my announcement tomorrow."

**_To be continue. . . ._**

A/N: I'm terribly sorry this chapter sucks so horribly. Please, I don't know how you can ever forgive me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Forgive me for taking so long. New job, long nights, early mornings. I'm sorry. Here's the product of several late nights where I did have a chance to sit down for a bit though. . . enjoy. . . Maybe review. . .?

* * *

Faye awoke to as Jet shook her hard, and yelled something that came out as a jumble. Her ears were ringing, her throat dry, and her head pounded. Despite her best efforts to get Jet to lower his voice he continued to yell at her.

"Shut up damn you!" She shouted enraged by his own frantic behavior. Her mind was foggy as she struggled to remember everything that had happened before she'd blacked out. Her mind was clearing slowly and she could make out Jet's persistent cursing and shouting.

"What the hell did you do to my ship? This is going to take weeks to repair?" He continued ranting as she struggled to her feet and stumbled around slowly regaining her balance along with her ability to think and hear. "What the hell did you do; use it for target practice? You and Spike are both going to pay for this!"

"Spike?" She left up hitting Jet in the arm twice to get his attention as she began to explain what had happened, and prayed Spike would be fine on his own for now.

* * *

Voices, varied in tone, sound, and urgency. Spike peaked open one swollen eye in hopes of identifying those around him. Trying to move his hand to rub his aching eyes he grunted as he found they'd bound him. One was familiar, another strained and raspy, another deceptively innocent on the surface.

"What are we to do with him?" The second on ground out the coughed.

"I'll take care of him." The first, and familiar one answer. "You two go about your usual duties. It's hard to keep up our charades with the others, but we must for now."

A door opened, two people exited, and the dim lights brightened enough to fill the room without being painful on the eyes. The silver haired woman smiled down at him carefully wiping the sweat from his brow with a damp cloth.

"I am happy to see you're awake Spike." The woman, Coria smiled as she look his over carefully and kindly. Her face was at first smiling and then turned grave as she stood and walked away from him. "They say no matter what we do in our life time our lives will be meaningless in the end. That after a period of time we will be forgotten. Even the syndicate will one day be forgotten to those who come after us."

"Yeah, so why fight so hard to keep it even though you know it will fall?" Spike spoke lowly. His eyes never left her as she moved to look out the city below.

"You see those below us now. They are the one's we've wronged, but they will not be remember by their great grandchildren either. We will be remember longer; not by name but by the reputation the syndicate itself has earned. Honor, duty, pride, clan. . . Those three old men spoke nonsense."

"Get to the point."

"I was at first Vicious' student, and then his lover when Julia betrayed and left him. I'll not judge her, or her reasons, but betrayal is the only way I've heard it described. He was a man of vision and the will to pursue it. I want him to be remember as the most feared visionary of us all. Compared to him, you and I are nothing."

"He's dead."

"Is he? Did you see him buried?" At Spike's lack of response she chuckled lightly turning her back to the glass and leaning against it. "He's my secret Spike, and I expect you not to tell anyone."

"He's not dead then?"

"No Spike, but he won't last much longer. He is very strong, and he his fighting with every ounce of strength but his body is too badly damaged. This is why I expect you not to tell, and also why I felt the need for you to know." She sighed and slide against the glass to slump down on the floor. "No matter what I do, I cannot save him. He will not fulfill his legacy, and I cannot do it for him. I can make sure he is not so easily forgotten though."

"You're crazy."

"Am I? Do you really think so Spike?"

"Yes."

"She laughed pushing herself to her feet and slowly approaching him. "I want you to know because I want you to try and stop me. I want what is happening to be known because we've never been known. Like the sewers beneath the city I suppose. We're there, always there, but never really thought of. I want us to be seen going done fighting."

"Give it up, it won't happen."

"Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"When you and Vicious first met? What was it like?" Her face was openly curious as she stood a safe distance from him even though his hands were tied.

"It was by accident that we ever met. We'd been put together on a job, and it was amazing the way our abilities fit together. We were the only two out of a group of twelve to make it back alive. We were. . .unstoppable. It was a wonderful feeling working with him. But even so, we had our differences, and were too different. We parted ways because our goals were different."

"Yes, the straw that broke the camel's back."

"What?"

She didn't even bother to look at him as she turned her head just enough to see the city lights out the window. "It's a very old expression. You know of Yin and Yang, of the their legend and worldly balance. When you left that balance was broken and he. . . he couldn't take it anymore. I'm sure that you too felt the unbalance within your own soul."

"Shut up. . ." It was a warning, she was hitting too close to the truth. Awakening old memories and buried emotions. Had it not been for Jet's easy companionship he'd have gone mad with uncontrolled emotions.

"So you did? The loneliness. The constant ache. . ."

"Shut up damn you. . ." His hands worked quickly at the ties binding his hands.

"The uncertainty in you decision. No matter what you did, or where you went, you didn't quit fit in."

"Shut up you bitch!"

Enraged he slipped his hands from the bindings and swung at Coria. Each blow she dodged or blocked with relative ease. She constantly taunted him, reminded him of how it had felt when he and Vicious had drifted and parted ways. In the end, it had all been because of one woman. . . Julia.

It could have been hours he'd been attacking her, or minutes before he finally slumped to the floor. His mind was racing with emotions long suppressed and forgotten, time was not of importance. Coria looked down at him breathing heavily herself, and despite his best efforts his body would refused to obey to make one more attack.

"As we grow older we forget the power we once wielded. I want to show you something, and then you may leave."

Taking his hand he saw her for what she really was. Not the solid woman who had just stood before him, or took him on in battle. But as an innocent woman with a warm heart and iron will. She was trained to kill, but instinctively knew how to protect and heal. What was it that drew him to trust her?

The room they stood in had plain white walls with no emblems of the red dragon syndicate. They entered through a door hidden just around the corner of a book case. It blended perfectly with the wall around it. At a touch of her hand it slid away opening up into a hallway that had seen better days. Cracks webbed the walls, and ceiling had fallen down littering the floor. It in turn led to a rounded room with crimson painted walls. A golden Chinese dragons was painted above a bed that sat at the far side of the room posed for battle.

Spike's heart clenched at he saw the tubes and wires leading from machines to the figure that lay unconscious in the bed. Sensing his hesitation Coria released her grip on his hand and rushed to the bedside carefully brushing a damp strand of hair from Vicious' face.

"He probably won't wake up again, but he is alive for now." She broke off bowing her head and reaching for him. "Please come here."

Spike stepped forward one slow step at a time. Pain gripped his heart with each step he took, and every inch he saw of his old partner. The once proud and reserved features were drawn tight in pain. He looked so fragile in the bed that Spike wanted to turn away, but couldn't.

"How long?"

"We do not know." She stood vacating her seat to Spike who looked down at his friend with sympathy. "He's been my strength for as long as I've been here."

"Why not just let the syndicate fall, and make a new life for yourself?" He glanced up at her and was stunned by her reaction.

Her eyes turned cold and hard, and she stood holding his gaze. "Some of us are unable to simply die and come back as someone else. This is our life, this is all some of us have ever known. Born, bred, and raised in it. Why can't you comprehend that?"

Silence fell between them and she glanced down at Vicious one more time before motioning Spike out of the room, and back down the hall. He stood uncertainly waiting for Coria's next move.

"Go back to your ship. You will have no problems in exiting the building. Good night, Mr. Spiegel."

He turned slowly and left. She was true to her word, and no one hindered his exit. Glancing back once at the seemingly harmless office building he left unhurriedly, and growled as the sky began to brighten with the first signs of day.


	6. Chapter 6

"You let him go?"

"Yes."

"That was one of the dumbest things you've ever done!" Coria stared up at her brother from behind her desk. There were no words that could pass between them that would solve either of their problems. It had been a foolish move indeed. She should have shot Spike when he'd turned to leave, but she hadn't been able to.

"I watched their fight, brother. Vicious obviously didn't want that man dead. He purposefully didn't strike a killing blow." Pushing away from her desk and abandoning any hope of sleep that night she started her traditional pacing next to the window. "I've only been causing Vicious more pain by delaying his death, but I can't just let go. This entire syndicate if crumbling around us, and I can't stop myself from trying to prevent it."

"You're crazy."

She laughed and figured that she must sound half mad. Snatching up her wine glass she threw it at her brother and took pleasure it the sound of it shattering against the wall as he moved out of its path. "Yes, I believe I have gone insane. But that's what makes this so fun."

"Your using redeye aren't you?"

"I've slowed down. My mind is confused brother, I need it to keep my place. Go back to the Bebop, and keep your end of the bargain. I want people to know about us."

"I'll see you in hell sister, save me a place would you?" With that he turned slamming the large doors behind him. A heavy silence fell across the room as she watched out the window curiously.

"I'll save you a place dear brother, but I will not get there first if I have my way." She laughed lightly turning away from the lively city below. "Perhaps I really have gone mad."

* * *

Faye strummed her fingers and stared angrily at the sleeping figure of Spike sprawled across the couch. She and Jet had been out all night looking for him, and the bastard had the nerve to be sleeping right here in broad daylight while they worried about him. Jet had just chuckled and set about to fixing the ship.

Soren walked in and smiled at her sheepishly. "Eh? What happened to the ship last night?"

"_WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU_?" Faye snapped stomping her foot. Angry she turned stomping around grabbing Spike's ankle and yanking him off the couch into the floor.

"What the hell?"

"Where were you? How dare you be here lazing about when Jet and I were looking for you all night!"

Spike laughed carefully pulling himself to his feet and stretching. Faye was the bitch yes, but in her own way he knew she cared. The thought mad him laugh harder as he waved Soren away. Something about the way the man walked suddenly caught his attention. Yes, Soren was Coria's brother. It was obvious to him now that the man had told the truth there. But how much had he told them? Was he in league with the syndicate? Their secret and seemingly harmless watcher?

No, he'd had syndicate training. That was obvious of the way the man moved. Now, was he still involved, or was he AWOL?

"SPIKE!" Faye shouted shoving him backward over onto the couch. His eyes never left Soren until solid wall blocked his view.

"Faye."

She stopped suddenly registering the sudden seriousness in his eyes and tone. "Yes?"

"Soren was part of the syndicate once. Whatever you do, don't go any where alone with him. Okay?"

"Yes, sure. But Spike, what happened last night?"

Edward chose that moment to spring up squealing out of the room the opposite way Soren had went, and gave him a moment to think. He couldn't tell her Vicious was still clinging to life in a small way. He'd been stupid not to shoot Vicious or Coria when they were both vulnerable.

"Faye, she wants the syndicate to be remembered throughout history. She wants what has always functioned behind the scenes to suddenly be scene up close and personal by all. Have you any idea how she might accomplish this?"

"Oh sure, take over a planet, blow up several building, take it with them as her empire crumbles, and leave it in chaos." Faye shrugged and turned from him leaving his mind in turmoil.

Would Coria really do that to in Vicious' name to make sure he and the syndicate where remember? To go so far was pushing the limits of anything ever done by a syndicate before. Throughout history there had been power struggles between ordered government and organized crime but still . . . No, she wouldn't dare try something like that with them already falling apart.

With that thought caught in his mind, and despite Faye's scrutinizing stare, his mind ran over the possibilities of each planet and where the syndicate quarters where stationed. In the end, the was only one plausible place, Mars. It was also a symbol to the syndicate, and they already ran most of it from behind the scenes. The Red Planet, the Red Dragon Syndicate. How could he have been so stupid? It was obvious!

He jumped up turning his back to Faye, and quickened his pace as he entered the safety of the hall away from her gaze. If he was wrong though? Oh, Almighty did he hope he was wrong? Then again, who was he to try and stop them?

The thoughts lingered overwhelming his mind, and even as he tried to sleep they forced their way into his dreams. He had to do something. Vicious, no matter how cruel or power hungry he'd become, would not want what Coria was aiming for. The question was, how?

A/N: Sorry long time no update. I apologize. Busy busy.


	7. Chapter 7

Never before had Coria seen such a miserable excuse for a guard. The ISSP transport ship Reliant was now in her, and her crew's, possession. Telia had been at her side the entire time the man begged and pleaded for his life. To take the other, that he'd never say a word and vanish. He didn't care what happened so long as he survived. She was positive it was taking all of Telia's control not to shoot him on the spot for such cowardice.

Most of the crew had been ineffective as it was a low security transport of minor crime prisoners, but they were still pathetic. The was no order to them in the chaos that ensued when the they fired of the first shots, and then boarded. It had been every man for himself as the launched in escape pods merely to be shot down in flight.

"It's done everything is ours, and the bodies are stashed well out of sight." Came Karin's amused voice as he looked around her to the now hysterically sobbing man. "Somebody is going to shoot him right?"

"You deal with it Karin," Coria stated turned to move past him. "Let's get this thing moving again."

"What are we to tell the station when they ask why this ship is running late?" Rasped Telia massaging her throat to sooth the pain talking caused.

"Engine problems. See to it that there was one, and that all records report such." Stepping onto the command deck she scowled at the sight of the dead captain. "I wanted him alive!"

"It's okay ma'am. We got all the codes right here!" One of the replacement crew she'd brought along held up a red folder then brought it to her at her command. "Everythin' we'll need is right there. Swear to it on me life."

"And the computer systems?"

"Ours and already rewritten with our codes and names. It'll be a piece of cake to fly her in without any problem what-so-ever. If anyone asks, just tell them the normal crew didn't make it in time to do the run, and that we were assigned to it. Trust me, I have them on records showing up long after our departure and being turned away." The man was genius despite his annoyingly cheerful persona. He could be shooting men down and still be smiling. Take a bullet through the shoulder and laugh where another might be crying out in agony.

Her crew where all those who had excelled above the others of the syndicate. Above those who were now being reassigned to an ordinary life, or being cleaned out as police raided various headquarters across the planets. Despite the fact Vicious was safely tucked away in a building not on any of the syndicate records she fretted his possible discovery.

"Coria, we'll be coming in soon. Better change." Karin tossed an extra captains outfit to her which she scowled at but changed into anyways. It was stupid to complain about what was necessary to the plan.

Stretching and settling the strange feeling clothes into a more comfortable place she chuckled as her crew ran the ship as if they were the real crew. Karin and Telia stood on either side of her in advisors uniforms as easily as if they'd been there forever.

If she stopped to actually think about it they had always been her advisors. Ever since Vicious had proven she was worth something to the syndicate and not so expendable she'd earned their respect, and something akin to trust. In such work, you could never trust even your own twin, if you had one, to guard your back when it came right down to it.

"Reliant," came the harsh voice over the communication system, "you're late again! What is your excuse this time?"

"This is Captain Karia on the Reliant. The crew that normally piolets this temperamental beast was late without reason and we were assigned to it. Then of course the damn thing decided to have engine problems. The sooner you let me land the happier I'll be to let you sign these forms and return home. I AM NOT flying this ship back so you can find someone else do it." She snapped at the of the man who would be dead within the next hour. It was a shame really, he had such a handsome face, but it also couldn't be helped.

"I didn't assign you to it so don't snap at me. We have the transport truck waiting nearest to D41 so you better park there. The ship in it right now is just leaving, so take it easy." He signed off and she smiled at her crew who were all chuckling as they inputted the various codes need to land.

* * *

Spike stared in total disbelief as news of the hostile take over and slaughter of the main port on Mars was reported for all to see and hear. Then growled angrily as he watched police pour into the building and not return. Despite all attempts cameras within the port where malfunctioning, and not even Ed could hack into them.

Three hours later the electrical and weather control stations were reported as overwhelmed. Electricity to the outer rims was lost, and every minute more of the cities were left without power. The weather was dark and erratic in some areas as someone tampered with the systems.

The next day all government establishments were gone, and communications to the planet gone all together. The day after women and children of now great power or importance were being shipped out by the hundreds. The men were not however, and the government off of Mars were struggling to smuggle their own troops in.

Any approaching ship was warned, and then shot down. By the second attempt people were no longer coming off the planet despite the fact there were many more to be evacuated. Gunner ships within firing range where also shot down, but it didn't stop the foolish or hot-blooded bounty hunters from trying to land.

A week later, the last thing to be seen going in or off of the surface of Mars was a large transport ship with the emblem of the Red Dragon Syndicate. Enraged and cornered, the government issued an all out attack order. One that failed in the slaughter of innocents, and the destruction of a large part ISSP, and most planetary military.

It got to Jet as much as it did Spike as they sat there helplessly watching the reports. Until the familiar face that he wanted to strangle came on screen. The one thing he had dreaded to actually see ever again. Faye gave a startled cry and Jet glanced to her never having seen the face himself. Despite all his self control Spike lost it punching the table before him denting it badly.

That face was still there looking back at him through the screen. The face of Vicious preparing to make a speech.


	8. Chapter 8

Vicious stood beside Coria, leaning heavily upon her as he struggled to maintain his balance. His breathing was ragged, and concern was written plainly across her face. He switched his weight carefully from her to the podium before him. Tubes and wires led from various machines to his body. It was a painful sight to anyone.

"You are fools!" He spoke hoarsely making Spike's skin crawl with every word. "Spike, I'm-" His eyes closed for a moment and his face contorted in obvious pain. The screen flickered, and Vicious' lips moved but no sound came through the speakers, and then the connection was lost.

Cursing Spike sat back still shaking as Vicious' words sank in, and as the entire situation as he know it fell apart into something else. Something he could not recognized or comprehend without struggle.

"Anybody been that boy I hired?" Asked Jet breaking the silence.

"Not for awhile." Answered Faye standing to leave, and then stopped looking anxiously at Spike. "Don't do anything rash."

* * *

"How is he?" Coria asked anxiously of Kirin. The city below was blissfully silent as she gazed down upon it. 

"Not good, but he wanted to do it. Don't beat yourself up over it. You couldn't have stopped him without killing him yourself." He sighed heavily sitting on the edge of her desk.

"What's wrong?"

"Seven more vanished today. You must know Telia and I will not leave you. We were as much for this as you were if not more so."

"I thank you for your support. You know, you two are not underlings in my eyes. You are my equals and have equal say in whatever happens."

"Yeah, but do you really want us all to live long enough to look like those outdate fossils Vicious disposed of?"She laughed lightly sitting down and knocking the pile of papers into the floor carelessly.

"Let's have fun while we can then. Enough of these papers. I want action going on. You and Telia will take two ships and take out some of the ISSP's hovering just out of range. I'm tired of them looking down on us."

He nodded turning on his heel and left her to her thoughts in peace.

"Coria," came a voice through her intercom, "we have caught a man sneaking through our supplies."

"Bring him to me immediately."

Before her not long after was the last person she wanted to see at that moment. She strummed her fingers impatiently as her brother was presented to her. Disheveled and beaten he could hardly see through one eyes; his other was swollen shut. He gazed up at her defiantly as he was held in place by two soldiers.

"You are supposed to be on the Bebop! Why are you not there?" She growled low in her throat kneeling before him to meet his gaze equally. "How long have they been unsupervised?"

"Go to hell you crazy bitch and take your minions with you! No longer are you the sister I once knew!" He spat as those holding him shoved him down lower harder.

"Only if you swear to come with me brother dearest."

Hours after the transmission three ISSP ships were destroyed. No emergency transmissions went out, and all crews were presumed dead.

* * *

"You two sure you want to go out there?" Asked Jet one last time as he finished reloading the ships' weapons. 

"We have to do something." Snapped Spike angrily.

Loaded up and boarded they shot from the docking bay into the danger zone around Mars. Jet stayed behind nervously cursing their foolishness. "I'll be damned if those two hot bloods ever learn."

"A swordfish has entered the battle zone ma'am. And another ship we have yet to get a good look at." Informed Telia's messenger to Coria.

"This begins to irritate." She stood looking out at the battle taking place before her between ships. "Anything else?"

"The swordfish is breaking through the lines toward the surface of Mars. The pilot is either a lunatic or damn brave."

"No, he is neither. He's determined to get through, and he has a purpose. Turn us back toward the surface. I want to be there when he begins to attack the head quarters, and I will be the one to slay him."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

"Begin evacuation!" Shouted Telia as she and Kirin race behind Coria. Their landing had been chaotic, and the surface wasn't in their control any longer. Loyal troop fled the surface hesitantly, and prisoners were release adding to the confusion already among the soldiers. 

Throwing open her office doors Coria slammed them back shut barring them. "You two are dismissed from service."

"What!?" Kirin's eyes went wide with disbelief as he turned to face her.

"Are you insane?" Asked Telia rubbing at the scars on her throat.

"I don't intend for you two to die here. You're both too good for that. All records are clean, and you two have been hired as body guards together on Venus."

"What if we refuse to leave you?" Kirin questioned furiously.

"Too bad. This is your final assignment. You two have been hired on together, and the pay is good. Take one of the larger ships and pile as many innocents into it as possible. That should easily get you both out of here without question."

As their hesitation she pulled her training it on them. Finally, after several moments they acquiesced and left fleeing down hall. She didn't bother latching it behind them.

"Come on Spike, hurry up before someone else decides to try and take me."

Choas, that was what it was. Time slowed as people where shot down outside her doors. Police came and went never noticing the sliding panel to Vicious' room where she waited patiently. She stared down as Vicious as his vital signs slowed and then stopped. The door behind her slammed open and she stood their unfazed.

Spike watched her carefully as she stood there staring no longer at Vicious but at the screaming machines around her. "Damn you. Why didn't you come sooner!?" Angrily ash threw down the machines knocking them down, and shattering them. "You have no sense of time!"

Spinning around she caught him off guard knocking his gun out of his hand. Their struggle was brutal, as they traded swings, and attempted to gain the upper hand over the other. Shouldering him Coria shoved Spike head-over-heels, and pulled the knife from her boot bearing down at him.

"You will die!" Coria's eyes were wide and crazed. He watched as time seemed to slow, and she paused eyes narrowed as she turned back to the bed where Vicious lay. Spike had never heard the gunshot that pierced her heart. He only saw the blood trickling from her wound, and the gun fall from Vicious' hand.

Crumbling to the floor Coria stared up at Spike curiously. "Tell them it's over. I'm in no position to keep this going any longer." Blood trickled from the side of her mouth as she went limp.

Silently Spike retreated from the scene to his ship. "Faye?"

"What?" He was relieved to hear her voice through the communicator.

"Go back to the Bebop. It's over. . ."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I am stil alive. Expect a new story for the crew of bebop by late may. The first chapter is already in the works. . . .in my head that is. 


End file.
